The way I choose to love you is purely mine alone
by Illie Kage
Summary: Just a collection of cute,fluffy stories (that will generally be pretty short) containing multiple pairings and mild yaoi.
1. My little Italian schatz

Sometimes...things like this happen...

My little schatz is lovely. He's cute and his purr is adorable and he likes to nuzzle against me and fall asleep. I love my kitten to death,but sometimes...things like this happen.

My cat Feliciano is lying down on my face.

Sometimes my little kitten decides to lay on my face ven I'm lying on the sofa,listening to music after a long days work (it's usually beautiful classical music composed by German musicians,but occasionally I like to listen to some of Gilbert's loud music). And he acts all innocent as though he is doing absolutely nothing wrong.

I think...if my cat were anybody else's cat...and they ver not already accustomed to these kinds of happenings...that person vould be very angry. And the reason is well...

Exactly what is happening right now and many others such as

-If I am reading a book my kitten vill casually lie down on my reading material.

-I go to lie down in my bed at the end of the night and Feliciano is sleeping on my pillow.

-I go to do my work at my desk and he is sleeping on top of my papers.

-I pull a chair out from the kitchen table to sit in but the little schatz is sleeping on it.

-I push my chair in and pull out another chair and somehow my kitten is in it again and the cycle continues no matter vat chair I pull out (and how that cat gets into my chair I have no clue and he is never sleeping in a chair if it is someone else looking to sit there. )

-I'm cooking dinner and I open my cabinet to find him sleeping in it. (Even the top cabinets above the counters. I don't even know how he gets in there.)

-I open the shower curtain to prepare a bath and that cat is sleeping in the tub.

I don't know how he does it...but he does. If my Feli was anyone else's I believe they vould be very angry with him...but not me.

I take my kitten off of my face and place him on the sofa next to me. He snuggles against my leg, purring happily as I smile and scratch behind his ear.

* * *

Germany picks up his book to read and opens to his page,pulling out his bookmark...a picture of his kitten sleeping on his face.

* * *

I love my kitten. I love him to death and sometimes he's odd,but it doesn't bother me. Sometimes...these kinds of things happen,but no matter vat I love my little Italian schatz.

The end~


	2. Busy mornings

**Warning/A.N. : The following chapter contains mention adult themes.**

* * *

5:00 am.

-Wake up.

-feed dogs.

-make coffee.

-brush teeth.

-take shower.

-comb hair.

-shave.

-get dressed.

-eat breakfast(with previously made coffe).

-go to work.

My morning routine for years.

September 3rd ,5:00 am.

-Woken up with a good morning kiss and my special someone straddling my hips,still naked from the previous night's events.

-cuddle and kiss for a few minutes.

-get out of bed and put on boxers.

-feed dogs while my lover makes a pot of coffee.

-brush teeth together

-kiss to 'test the fresh breath' (as my lover's excuse goes)

-take shower together,washing each other and kissing.

-occasional 'pleasuring' in the shower

-I comb my hair and dry my lover's messy locks (but he doesn't like them combed.)

-shave

-kiss

-get dressed

-eat breakfast with my lover.

-goodbye kiss.

-go to work.

-my lover walks the dogs for me and awaits my return until 6:30 Pm.

My morning routine for the past few months. I like this one better.

The end~


	3. And when I come home again

**_The following is a sequel to the previous story "busy mornings"._**

_**Also,if anyone has any comments or suggestions feel free to tell me. :) Im running short on ideas...any pairing or really I guess any character from hetalia that you want a cute one shot about just give me your ideas~!**_

_**WARNING: incest. Don't like? Don't read. And don't whine and complain to me if you don't like what you find because if you're reading this you have been warned and anyone who isn't reading this and doesn't like incest is an idiot and should have read this (oops didn't say it. :P nope. Wasn't me. XD)**_

* * *

September 3rd 6:30 pm.

RING RING

"Hallo?" Germany answers his phone,while driving home from work.

"Hey West~." Prussia purrs in deep,loving voice.

"Mmm~...hallo Gilbert~." Germany purrs back.

"Hey babe..?"

"Ja,liebe?"

"Are you on your way home?"

"Ja. I'll be home soon."

"Where are you? How soon will you be home?"

"Exit 26,Gilbert. I'll be home in about 25 minutes okay?" Germany chuckles.

"Fiiiiiine. You better hurry. I miss you and I'm hungry."

"You didn't order or cook something,bruder?" Germany says in a stressed voice.

"I ordered Chinese food..."

"So why haven't you eaten? Is it not good?"

"I'm waiting for you...I'm tired of eating my meals alone..." Prussia says in a pouty voice.

"Alright,East. I'll be home soon, I promise."

"Okay..."

6:58

Germany unlocks the door,carrying his work bag and overcoat. "Bruder I'm ho-" Germany doesn't get to finish his sentence as he's tackled to the ground by a Prussian man hugging and kissing him. As Prussia pulls away he says with a small pout, "that was the longest 25 minutes ever."

"Gilb-" Prussia cuts him off. "Call me big bruder,West~."

"B-big bruder..." Germany mumbles,blushing.

"Again." Prussia orders.

"Big...bruder..."

"More~."

"B-bruder...big bruder...big bruder,I love you...I love you,big bruder...I love you..." Germany whispers repeatedly,slowly becoming more childish.

"West...you're my baby bruder~."

"J-ja...I know,bruder...I know..."

"I love you west. I love you even more when you come home from work all strong and manly and acting all grown up and then I make you call my big bruder and you become all submissive and cute and childish and obedient."

Germany blushes brightly. "Sh-shut up..."

Prussia smiles and just hugs Germany tightly. "I love you,West. Big bruder missed you while you were gone. "

"I...I missed you too,big bruder..." Germany says quietly,blushing and hugging Prussia back.

The end~


	4. I love,hate,miss,and need you

Chapter 4. I hate you. I love you. I miss you. I need you.

Day 1:

I hate the way you say my name  
And question all the things I do  
I hate the fact that you hate me,  
But I kind of hate you too.

I hate how it feels to know you're there,  
But I can't confide in you  
You hate my laugh  
I throw hate back  
And somehow I can't help loving you.

I hate the way you do your hair  
I even hate the clothes you wear  
I hate your fake smiles  
and why do I care?  
Because it makes me fall in love with you.

I hate your make up  
I hate your shoes  
I hate your face  
And overall I hate you.

But isn't it a lie?  
Your stupid smile  
Your adorable hair  
The clothes you wear  
It isn't fair  
Your entire being fills my mind  
I hate that fact but all the same I don't mind.

I hate the way you say my name  
And never question what I do  
I hate the fact that you don't hate me  
When I'm always so mean to you  
I hate your smile and all your lies  
You never say the truth  
I hate the fact that you love me  
But I kind of love you too.

Day 2.

In French you don't really say "I miss you" you say "tu me manqué",which is closer to "you are missing from me."  
I love that. "You are missing from me." You are a part of me,you are essential to my being. You are like a limb,an organ,or blood. I cannot live without you.

Day 3.

I don't hate you and I never will. I just act like I do because it's easier that telling you that I miss you. I miss you a lot and I need you back.

Day 4.

I saw you  
I wanted you  
I fought for you  
I won  
I got you  
I liked you  
I loved you  
I loved you more  
I raised you  
I loved you  
I praised you  
I loved you more  
I got older  
I still loved you  
I watched you grow  
I loved you more  
I watched you become strong  
I watched you move on  
Independence.  
That's what you asked for  
That's what you got  
I didn't want to,  
But I had to move on  
I lost you  
I loved you  
I missed you  
And missed you more  
I continue to love you  
I continue to miss you  
I saw you,wanted you,got you,loved you,lost you missed you and now I want you back.  
I wanted you,I lost you,and now I want you back  
I lost you and I want you back  
I want you back  
I miss you  
And I want you back

Day 5.

I love you. I hate you. I miss you. I need you. I am absolutely nothing without you. Please,come back to me...

* * *

Alfred closes the journal and looks sadly at Arthur. "Iggy..."  
Arthur shakes his head with a sad smile. "It's fine. Just...I just wanted you to see...I...I'm not good at speaking my feelings so I thought I should write what I was feeling and show you...there's more..."  
"I don't need to read more. It's fine like this. I understand."  
"I'm...I'm sorry...it's a few years too late,but you wouldn't talk to me after the war..."  
"No it's fine. I'm glad you showed me. I...I love you too Artie..."  
Arthur hugs Alfred tightly. "My baby brother...I love you so much. You're so grown up now...it makes me kind of sad..."  
"Arthur...I'm a grown man don't treat me like a baby,ass! I'm a hero! I can get by on my own and protect you too!"  
"Yes,yes. You're my hero."  
"Yeah that's right! So just call me when you're in trouble, 'Kay?"  
"Yes,okay."  
"Promise Artie?"  
"Yes."  
"Pinkie swear?"  
"Alright! Alright already! You bloody wanker! Go to your room and unpack!"  
"Aww...you suck Artie!" Alfred whines then kisses his cheek. "Love ya."

The end~


	5. NEWS UPDATE(NOT STORY UPDATE sorry)

THIS IS ONLY A "NEWS UPDATE"

I apologize for the fact that this is not an actual chapter. I have had really REALLY horrible writer's block and I can't think of anything to write even though I REALLY wanna write more and do an actual update. I want to hear from people. I want people to tell me what they would like to read...even if it's an idea for a whole different story. even if you don't know what you want the pairing to be or if you know what pairing but don't have a grasp on what you want the story to be. It doesn't even have to be a pairing. A story about one character being an ass(pardon my French) i would love any suggestions you have to offer to me. Thank you SO much. I just really hope you guys are enjoying this. Bye bye~! 3


End file.
